


Hello to you, too

by Arver7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arver7/pseuds/Arver7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tries to find Derek, and what he gets is a playful mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello to you, too

**Author's Note:**

> I needed fluff during the morning commute to work and a friend needed motivation to get out of bed . . . so here it is!

* * *

Wearing a thin t-shirt and khaki shorts, Stiles makes his way through the preserve looking for his mate. He'd run first thing when he realized Derek wasn't in bed with him. And after last night, Stiles was not going to let Derek make all the decisions for them. Not when he knew how good they could be together.

"Derek! Get your ass back to me," Stiles calls out into the deserted forest. He'd been out here for a good part of five minutes, and the wind was picking up.

He stands there in the middle of the trees and the moss, trying to pick up any sounds that could direct him to Derek. He hears nothing. "Fine. Fine, Derek. I'm cold. I'm going inside."

Stiles starts walking the path back to their house, their warm, comfortable house. "Stupid werewolf. Broody asshole," he mutters as he walks towards their yard, avoiding the puddles the rain left the previous evening.

He hears the sound too late, and then he's twisting to catch the wolf that bumps into him. Losing his balance, Stiles tries to correct his stance but falls on his back, splashing mud and ick all around himself and the wolf currently hovering over him.

Stiles glares at Derek, still in wolf form, when Derek licks Stiles’s face. Stiles breaks out into giggles as he tries to push Derek off of him. "Oh my God!" Stiles manages around a laugh. "Derek!"

Derek must deem him clean enough as he shifts back to human form on top of Stiles. Derek's beautiful, pale eyes stare down at Stiles, and a lazy smile blooms on his gorgeous face. "Hi," he whispers and leans down to kiss Stiles’s lips.

Stiles smiles into the kiss, letting Derek lead the pace before he can't help but laugh again. He manages to grab some mud and smears it along Derek's cheek and neck.

The look on Derek's face has Stiles laughing so hard he's near tears. "Hello to you too, sourwolf."

Derek settles on top of Stiles, laughing with him. They'll be okay. Neither one has any doubt.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me @arver7 on tumblr :)


End file.
